


Wisps in the Woods

by Kaitiedid



Series: Inktober Prompts 2020 But Make It Words [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko chasing magical creatures to unknown places, F/F, Fluff, Impromptu Camping, Inktober Prompt but no art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Diana and Akko find themselves in an inescapable forest, with a strange magical artefact. They'll have to get home somehow, but enjoying the moment is important too.Day two: Wisp
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Inktober Prompts 2020 But Make It Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983212
Kudos: 9





	Wisps in the Woods

Diana has not been camping in her life, but if she had, it would have been far more dignified than this. For one, it would have been planned. 

Sighing, she tries again to get the artifact to work. It should be simple enough to figure out- it’s nothing more than a small iron ball. Small, intricately wound filigree winds around it in a perfect circle. At one point, it is interrupted by what looks like the world’s smallest keyhole. But no matter how many unlocking spells she attempts, it never opens, just glows brighter with each one. It had been during one of those experiments that the glow had turned into a blinding light, and she and Akko had disappeared. 

Once it had dumped them in the middle of nowhere, its glow had turned off like a switch, and now it won’t respond to any of her magic. 

If only she knew where it had left them. Nowhere natural, since no spell worked to get them out, or even tell her where they are. Maybe if she tries-

“Dianaaaaa! I found firewood.”

Nowadays, she no longer fights to keep her smile hidden when Akko calls for her, but it’s still amusing to see her stumble at the sight. A stick falls from her bundle, and several more tumble in quick succession as she tries to catch it. 

“We’re going to want to make a shelter,” Akko says when she recovers, “and I figured a fire wouldn’t hurt either.”

Smiling, Diana sets the artifact back into her bag. Her face is adorably red, even after they’ve been together this long. 

“You’ll have to build it then,” she announces, hands on her hips. She manages not to laugh at her pout, and when it’s time, she casts a spell to light the wood. It’s already getting dark under all of these trees, and who knows what’s out there. 

Despite that, it is beautiful. The trees are tall, with long, elegant branches, stretching and swaying above them. Through the gaps in them, she can see the stars appear one by one. It isn’t cold like she feared it would be either. So she relaxes for the first time, enjoying the moment. 

Akko joins her on the blanket, leaning on her shoulder. “One day, we should go camping the right way.”

“You’ve been camping before?”

“Only in my backyard.” Her grin is unapologetic, even as Diana  _ tsks  _ at her. “But I think it’d be fun! We can make s’mores.”

“That would be nice.”

They sit together for a moment in silence, watching the stars twinkle. Who knew she’d ever find herself here with someone like Akko. Someone who’s become the light of her life. 

Suddenly, Akko sits ramrod-straight, eyes trained on the trees. Diana scowls. She was in such a good mood, and now her side is cold and empty. 

“Did you see that?!”

“See what?”

“That!”

She jumps up, nearly knocking Diana over. A perfectly good romantic opportunity, wasted. 

By the time she stands, Akko is crashing through the underbrush, following whatever it is that she saw. If she doesn’t go with, her girlfriend’s bound to get lost. With a grumble, she takes off after her, chasing the sounds of breaking branches and shouting. 

“HEEEEY, please wait!”

Then, just as suddenly as the racket had started, it stops. Worried, Diana speeds up, holding her wand aloft.  _ If anything happened to that idiot-! _

She stops, eyes wide. Before her, in a perfect fairytale meadow of tall grass and wildflowers, stars have fallen to earth, dancing in the wind. Each one is a perfect ball of light, brightening and dimming to some melody only that can hear. 

“So pretty….”

Diana tears her eyes away from the dancing lights to find Akko next to her, staring, just as enraptured. 

As if it heard her, one of the lights splits away from the group after twisting around its partner one last time. It stops right in front of Diana, close enough for her to touch if she wanted. Something tells her not to. 

After a second, it zips around her, fast enough for her to lose track of its movements. It’s almost as if it’s… happy? 

It stops just as fast in front of her eyes. It dips down low, like a bow, and flies away to join the dance. 

“What just… happened?” she breathes, bewildered. 

Neither of them have the answers. Sometimes the world is like that. 

The night is beautiful, and the dance continues until the first rays of dawn start flooding the forest. Diana squeezes Akko’s hand, waking her from her nap. They watch in silence as the lights fade, disappearing into the morning mist as if they’d never been there. Somehow, she knows they’ll be able to get home today. That can wait, she decides. Right now, she wants to stay where she is, watching the sunrise with Akko’s head resting comfortably on her shoulder. 

Back at their camp, the artifact lays open and empty. 


End file.
